Shush and Sample
by Atelier Phaaze
Summary: Shush and Sample are in the spotlight for this adventure.


In the little island of Kauai a new story is about to unfold around two particular residents. It begins in it's CIA division.

The hallways within the building are an interesting mix of a pseudo-silence and the hustle and bustle of a market. It's the kind of silence that if you were paying attention you could hear a pin drop over the noise of everything else. A seriousness permeated the atmosphere of the place as two agents walkd down the hallway. One not an unsual site except for his impressive height and and build. The other was an odd site anywhere on earth though, a small creature with the ability to act as a long range listening device.

Cobra Bubbles and Shush had been partners for a while, ever since Lilo had found Shush's true place with Cobra. They had been a very succesful combo, even in Cobra's guise as a social worker. As such Cobra found that it was time for the little guy to take a vacation. Shush already knew this so the pair was making their way to the garage so Cobra could drop him off.

The pair were given goodbye's from the secretary in the lobby as they exited the building into the employee garage. Rows of identical black cars lined the garage, so identical it was a wonder anone could tell them apart. To most people they couldn't, for not only were the outsides identical so were the insides. However the pair made their way to a specific car, two from the back and on the right side. There were no markers saying this spot was anyone's on an of the lots, but each person always knew exactly where their car was parked, like there was a mystical bond between the car and it's owner.

The doors on the side opened as the pair climbed into the company vehicle and started it up. Their destination was a little house on a hill which Cobra occasionally checked up on. Owned by one Lani who lived there with her little sister Lilo, their pet Stich as well as the alien's Jumba and Pleakly. Shush was going to be taking his vacation with them, as it was the only people Cobra could trust with the espionage alien.

When they reached their destination a single honk came from the car to let the family know they had arived. Cobra had called ahead of time to let them know what would be happening. A door opens to the house and a little girl in a red floral pattern dress runs out and down the steps, followed closely by what could be described as a blue koala.

Cobra opened tha passanger door and waved goodbye to Shush as Lilo and Stitch came up to the car. Shush waved goodbye as well before hoping out and leavin with the two to play in the woods near their house. The social worker chuckled as he closed the door and drove off, having no intention of staying when he had work to be done.

After chatting for a while the trio decided to start playing some frisbee outside of the house. It was a good game, if only for the fact that Stitch kept throwing the frisbee way out of reach of everyone. Surprisingly, it was Lilo who ended up throwing the frisbee out into the woods and not Stitch. Since Shush was the closest it was up to him to go get the frisbee.

The woods were much darker then the are they were playing in. This was to be expected however as sunlight has a hard time of making it through the treetops. As Shush made his way through them to where he heard the frisbee land his ears picked up another noise. A very distracting one that sounded like someone repeating several different noises over and over in a musical pattern.

It was getting louder too, which meant it was getting closer. Shush forgot about the frisbee as he started to make his way towards the mysterious beat. In no time he had come upon the cause of it, another expiriment like him by the name Sample. Where Shush looked like a pink chinchilla Sample more resembled an orange koala with speakers for ears and a purple microphone instead of a nose.

The pair might not have known it, but they were fated to meet like this. The noise that Sample was causing stopped as he noticed Shush walking towards him. The two expiriments blinked at each other before slowly circling around one another. Both quickly came to the conclusion that they were cousins and embraced each other for a fraction of a second in a very male fashion before Shush's ears began to pick up Lilo and Stitch coming to find them.

The duo were surprised to see Sample here in the woods and wondered why he wasn't with the band. Sample merely replied the only way he could, with annoying sounds. Though in this case he had sampled enough sounds to replicate speech and told them that he was given a day off.

The trio was excited by this and asked Sample if he wanted to play firsbee with them. Sample quickly agreed but at the mention of frisbee Shush's ears dropped. He had forgotten to get the frisbee and now was not sure where it was. Stitch quickly noticed this and the entire group spread out to find it.

In the end Sample found it and let the others know with a loud foghorn. The frisbee had somehow gotten stuck in a tree, which Stitch wasted no time in climbing.  
>Before he could hop down though, Shush began to pick up something, the sound of screaming.<p>

The frisbee forgotten, the group moved through the forest to the source of all the screaming as fast as they could. As it happened the scream was coming from a lady having her purse stolen. Something that was quite quickly solved through Shush's sense's, Sample's distraction and Stitch's strength.

The purse returned; the lady happy, if not a little disturbed, the quartet had solved the mystery of the scream. However stitch grabbed something off of one of his claws, a piece of paper with imformation on it. Lilo read it and found it said something about a meeting to exchange information in one of the restaraunts in the islands very soon.

The four had stumbled upon something very intersting to them and they had the means to seek it out and find out what it was about. After all, why would someone have a note to meet at a location at a predestined time if not for something super secret and exciting.

Something that a spy would be doing...

To be continued?

* * *

><p><strong>To note, I don't think I will continue this. It was a request on my DA that I felt was good enough to put on here (though it was done a while ago... I honestly forgot that I had a account until I was notified about my avatar fanfic)<strong>

**I had also challenged myself to write this without using any dialogue... I think it turned out pretty well.**


End file.
